We Are
by rndmnrd
Summary: Ever After High's just been told that they are going to be hosting "Merston High" for the nest few weeks. They know nothing of the school other than it is the sister school to their own. Monster High's learned of the fears and problems going on at their sister school, Ever After High, and have come to show them the truth. At least, after they trick them that is. CANON/CRACK SHIPS!


**Hello! Welcome to my EAH/MH crossover. I really hope you guys like it. Couple-wise I'm using Cleo/Deuce, Abbey/Heath, Lagoona/Gil, Ghoulia/Slow Mo, Operetta/Johnny, Holt/Catty (last 2 my MH crack OTPs), Toralei/Jackson ('cause I can), Draculaura/Clawd, Raven/Dexter, Lizzie/Daring, Briar/Hopper, Sparrow/Poppy, and Holly/Alistair (last 2 my EAH crack OTPs). I again really hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"All students please report to the auditorium at this time. Thank you." The Ever After High intercom crackled and shut off at the end of that. All the students glanced around their classrooms in confusion before packing their things and heading towards the outdoor auditorium.

"I wonder what this is all about." Ashlynn said, clasping Hunter's arm in apprehension. Headmaster Grimm almost never holds announcements without future notice. The fact that it was happening was worrisome.

"I'm sure everything with will be fine, Ash. He probably just forgot to inform us." Truthfully, Hunter was just as worried as his girlfriend. But, he kept that thought to himself. A voice called his name and he looked up from Ashlynn. Raven, Cedar and Cerise were waving at him and gesturing to the seats they saved. He smiled despite the current problem and pulled his girlfriend towards them.

"Have you seen Maddie yet?" Raven asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"No, we haven't" Ashlynn said from his side. "Does anyone know what this is all about?"

"I honestly don't know." Cedar said casting her eyes downward to her lap. Hunter could tell she was upset.

"It's alright. Hey, there's Maddie." He pointed behind them at the curly haired girl as she sat down beside Raven. A smile stretched across the mad girls face and she waved at them. She opened her mouth to say something, only the Headmaster seemed to beat her to it.

"Everyone, please take your seats. I'm sorry for the sudden announcement, but it was very short notice." Headmaster Grimm almost looked annoyed more than anything else. As the school quieted down, he began again, "Many of you don't know but Ever After High has a sister school in Salem known as," he looked down at a page in his hands, "Merston High. Their school is being fumigated and repaired for the upcoming year. Unfortunately, they need about a week or two more than the summer can give. For their final weeks, they asked to stay and learn here." Headmaster Grimm sighed lightly before continuing, "I am allowing it. In your rooms will be the names of two Merston High students who will be staying with you. There is to be no fuss or complaints about who you are staying with. Merston High is again, our sister school. We are to pay them the upmost respect and care. Thank you. You are dismissed to your rooms for preparation." With a wave of his hand, Headmaster Grimm got down from the podium. The students though, were buzzing with excitement.

"This is going to be so cool!" cried Raven. The other rebels around her nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to meet who I'll be staying with!" exclaimed Ashlynn, glancing up at Hunter with beaming eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I just hope me and Dexter don't get stuck with a couple of slobs." He laughed, the others laughing with him. He stopped at the hall for the boys dorms and gave Ashlynn a peck on the cheek, "See you at dinner."

She giggled and pressed an identical kiss onto his lips, "See you then."

Smiling happily, Hunter pulled out his room key and walked in. A piece of paper, probably slid in under the door, was on the floor. Picking it up, Hunter read the names: _Gil Webber and Jackson Jekyll_. "Interesting," he said aloud.

"What's interesting?" Hunter's heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he spun around to see Dexter at the doorway. Sighing, Hunter laid a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Don't do that man. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dexter simply laughed and took the page out of Hunter's hands.

"So, Jackson Jekyll and Gil Webber, huh? They don't sound too bad." Dexter said reading the paper.

"Yeah," breathed Hunter, "Maybe this will be ok." Dexter gave him an odd look, but nodded in agreement. "So," Hunter said, clapping his hands, "Let's clean this place up a bit, yeah?"

* * *

"Attention all Monster High students attending the trip to Ever After High, please make sure you packed up your fake spirit wear in the Main Office. If you haven't created a room, please see Mr. Rotter in the Dead Languages classroom. And remember, your report time is 7:00 sharp tomorrow morning. All students not attending must get the scheduled work that they will be missing by the end of this week. Thank you and have a fangulous evening." At that, the intercom shut off.

"Hey, Draculaura, have you figured out your room yet?" The young vampire turned around to see Frankie just behind her.

Smiling widely she replied, "Oh yes. I and Elissabat are sharing. What about you?"

"Clawdeen and I are staying together. This is so totally voltage, don't you think?" Frankie cried, her bolts sparking.

"Fangsolutly! I just can't wait!" Draculaura would be sparking just as much as her friend if she had the bolts to do it. Monster High sociology and psychology classes proposed a test to the Headmistress. After learning that Monster High's sister school, Ever After High, was a school of normies without any sort of knowledge of monster. They decided that, since the school was clearly riddled with discrimination against the norm, they were going to trick them into seeing them as normies. When they learned of the fumigation and the repairs that needed to be done, they proposed the idea to the Headmistress who then approved it. Almost the entire student disembody was going and they were all _dying _to go.

"Ghouls!" The two ghouls turned to see Cleo strutting towards them, a look of despair on her face, "The most dreadful thing has happened."

"What's wrong Cleo? Is your dad not letting you go?" Frankie asked, worry lining her face too.

"Oh, that is not it at all! I'm going; they just told me that I'm restricted to only _two_ suitcases of clothes! Isn't that just the most horrific thing you've ever heard?!" Cleo raised a hand to her forehead in a dramatic flair.

Ghoulia groaned beside her but the Egyptian just gave another dramatic sigh. Rolling her eyes, Ghoulia still smiled at her diva of a beast friend. The other ghouls laughed at her gesture and they began to walk down the halls to leave, anxious to come back tomorrow.

* * *

**There we go! I really hope you guys liked it! I'll updated soon with a new chapter. Please also check out my previous and current works of MH one-shots and EAH one-shots, the latter of the two is on hiatus. I'll see you guys soon! Bye!**


End file.
